Incriminating Evidence
by mandy9578
Summary: Sara discovers something 'incriminating' about her favorite Texan frat boy. Nick/Sara. Snickers.


**INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE**

**By mandy9578**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. If I did, things would have gone down differently on the show.**

**Author's Note: GSR? What GSR? Yes, this die-hard Nick/Sara fan is in total denial. Hahaha! Anyway, if you've read my other stories, this may give you a sense of déjà vu since I actually wrote this little story for my Flack/Stella ship over at CSI: NY (it's called Youthful Indiscretion) but I was feeling a bit down and needed a little lift. So I modified it to fit Nick and Sara. It's my first foray into this fandom, so please take it easy on me. **

**88888888 **

** 88888888 **

Sara Sidle was currently scanning through Nick's bookshelves, trying to look for something to read while she waited for Nick to come in with their breakfast. It was still too early for turning on the TV, so that was out. She had wanted to brew some coffee while waiting but it turns out Nick had run out of coffee beans. So it hit her that a book would have to do to keep her entertained while waiting for breakfast to arrive. It was their first Sunday in weeks where they were both free and not on-call. They were planning to just lounge around and maybe catch a movie at the local Cineplex later in the afternoon. Sara realized she was just staring without really seeing. Man, was she still groggy. She needed a cup of joe to give her her morning fix. What the hell was taking Nick so long? Okay, okay, stop being so grouchy already. Think of something else.

She once again turned her attention to the bookshelves. Ah, let's see what Nick has in here. A book on Football. Travel book on Mexico. A novel. Another novel. Novel again. Forensic journals. A collection of naughty limericks. Wait. What do we have here lodged in the side of the bookshelves? Photo albums. Now this had Sara intrigued. After all the time she'd spent at Nick's house, this was the first time she'd noticed the albums. She pulled the first leather-bound album and made her way to the center of the living room, to sit on the couch. Plopping down unceremoniously on the couch, she started flipping through the album. There were pictures of Nick in athletic uniform. Damn, he really looked gorgeous in his football jersey. Some pictures were of her and Nick. Some with the rest of the team.

As she adjusted the album on her lap, a lone photo slipped from in between the pages and fell on the floor face down. Sara put the album on top of the coffee table and crouched down to pick it up. She flipped the photo over and was momentarily dumbfounded by what she saw. Her jaw fell to the floor in disbelief. She couldn't believe that it was Nick in the photo, the same man she was dating. Nick looked like he was in college but it seemed all wrong since this Nick was wearing a long bubble gum pink wig. But that wasn't all. He was wearing a dress. A _freakin'_ slinky dress! And he had on some pretty heavy make-up with false eyelashes to match. To top it all off, he was wearing what she considered 'fuck-me' heels. She was too busy staring at the photo that she didn't hear the key turn in the lock.

"Sar, I'm home," Nick shouted as he opened the door. Sara was startled by this but Nick didn't notice and continued on, "I've got some of your favorites in here. I've got some bagels, some croissants, some donuts and some hot chocolate to go with them. I even bought some coffee beans," he trailed off when he saw Sara just sitting on the couch looking at him as if he had done something stupid. Sara looked down at the photo and then looked up at Nick again, shaking her head with a grin starting to form on her lips.

"Hey. What have you got there," Nick asked curiously, his interest piqued as he put away their breakfast on the kitchen counter. Sara suddenly put the photo to her chest and started laughing hysterically. "What Sar? What's so funny, darlin'," Nick asked as he walked back towards the living room, sitting beside Sara on the couch, starting to get ruffled.

Sara stopped laughing, long enough to answer him, "Oh my God! This is just too good to be true. Nick, I didn't know you were into the whole 'dressing in drag' scene. Talk about having some skeletons in your closet."

"Holy shit," Nick exclaimed, looking at the album on the coffee table. "Fuck! I thought I got rid of those already. I am so busted."

"It seems you forgot this one," Sara said as she waved the photo in front of him. "So, when was this taken," she asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, I was eighteen and my frat brother took that at an initiation rite. He was really into photography," Nick lamely answered trying so hard to act like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"I knew it, frat boy! Who would have thought that straight-laced, the pride of Texas, CSI Level Three Nicholas Alexander Stokes has had his fair share of youthful indiscretion," Sara told him teasingly and began giggling again.

"Yes Sara. I've had my fair share of those. What can I say? Chalk it down to a misadventure of an overeager frat boy. Believe me, if I knew this day would come, with you finding that picture of me all dolled up in drag, I would have burned those long ago," he said, looking sheepish.

"Well, I think you looked really pretty. You would've given RuPaul a run for his money if you ask me," she said as she playfully pinched his cheek. "Wait 'til Catherine and the rest of the team sees this. Warrick will be laughing his ass off in disbelief," Sara told him with an impish smile on her face.

"_Nooooo_," Nick frantically muttered as he tried grabbing the photo from Sara's hand but she was too quick for him. She had anticipated Nick's move and had just jumped out of his reach with the photo still safely in her hand, immediately putting it into the back pocket of her jeans. "I'll never live this one down. Warrick will razz me! I know it! And Grissom. What would he say? Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I am _sooo _screwed," he exclaimed, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Na-ah cowboy! This one they've got to see. They won't believe me if I tell them of your whole 'RuPaul' thing without the photographic evidence. You know about scientists always wanting proof," she told him mischievously.

"Please Sar. I'll do anything you want for a month," he said in a panicked voice. "You get to choose what we do on our dates. I'll cook for you all your favorite vegetarian dishes. Buy you that necklace you've been eyeing at Tiffany's. I'll even stop wearing those hideous shirts that you hate so much. You get to pick out my shirts for me from now on. Sexual favors, you name the time and place. I'll even agree to be your sex slave. Be at your beck and call, night and day," his voice filled with genuine horror.

"I don't know Nick. I kind of like the idea of Warrick seeing evidence of you in a dress," Sara continued to tease him as she sat back on the couch again. "Hmmm... Sexual favors huh? Any time, any place? You as my sex slave? And that necklace from Tiffany's? No more of those hideous-looking shirts," Sara went on, weighing her options.

"Please Sar! _Please_," Nick begged. "I'll do all of those. I'll even give you your first-born child. Just please _don't_ show Warrick or Gris or the rest of the team. No make that the entire Crime Lab," he went on trying not to sweat too much.

"I still don't know Nick. I think I want this all on paper," she said gleefully, thoroughly enjoying seeing Nick squirm on the couch.

"What? You don't believe I'll follow through on my promise? Sara Margaret Sidle, are you saying my word isn't good enough for you," Nick asked in disbelief. "Shit! I think I better start packing...Hell, I'm moving back to Texas," he exclaimed.

Sara couldn't hold it in any longer and just burst out laughing. "Oh Nick. Of course, your word is good enough for me. I was just stringing you along. I wanted to see you squirm a little bit. I promise I won't show it to Warrick...Or anyone else for that matter. And don't start packing just yet. I promise it'll remain our little secret," she said conspiratorially.

"You promise," Nick asked incredulously.

"I promise. You know Nick, I don't expect you to keep your end of the deal. I won't show the incriminating evidence to anyone. You didn't have to go into a panic. All you had to do was request it but I was just taken by surprise by your reaction and I just went along with it and had a little fun at your expense," Sara said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh Sar. I'm embarrassed to say I overreacted. I'm just, I don't know. I was young and foolish, and trying to make it into the fraternity at the time. You know how crazy it can get. Anyway, those things I rattled off, sexual favors and all? I consider those to be a pleasure and not as chores I have to do. I love you Sara and I'll keep my end of the bargain," he said with hope in his voice.

"Ah well…I've had my fair share of embarrassing and foolish moments. So don't sweat too much about it. And I love you too, Nick," she said.

"Now that everything is settled, how about we seal the deal with a kiss," Nick asked hopefully, leaning towards Sara in anticipation of the kiss.

"You've got yourself a deal, Stokes," Sara exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck, their lips meeting in a mind-numbing kiss.

**Fin.**

**A/N 2: Please press that review button. I'd love to hear what you think of this little fic. **


End file.
